Yours Forever Anonymous
by Trista-chan
Summary: It's valentine's day! And Mimi (now living in Odaiba) has recieved many valentines but one from an anonymous lover. Who is he? Pairings are Mimi/?, Taiora, and Takari. I think all you fans may enjoy this ^_^


Author's Notes: Ready for a little seasonal fun? This is a short fic I wrote, basically about Mimi receiving a valentine and having yet to discover who the 'Anonymous' sender is. Who is 'Anonymous'? Read and find out. Most of you will probably be happy with the ending. Also, the official couples are Taiora and Takari in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
Yours forever...Anonymous  
  
"Nick, Michael, Robbie, Jake, Darrel....at least they all said that they miss me," Mimi sighed, placing down the Valentine cards on the table. She had just moved back to Odaiba a week ago and all her old guy friends had sent her valentines, basically to state how much they missed her. As much as Mimi did enjoy receiving such cute cards, she was a bit disappointed that they were all based on friendship and none mentioned anything about love.  
  
"Oh, what's the point of receiving a valentine if it has nothing to do with love," she moaned in frustration, also setting aside the friendly valentines she had received from Tai, Takeru, and Jyou (surprising!). Their cards pretty much all could be summed up to "Welcome back". She was even surprised that Jyou hadn't mentioned anything about his "undying love" for her but she figured he was probably over his elementary crush on her.  
  
Running her hand through her long, pink locks, Mimi stood up from her seat at her kitchen table when a small, pink envelope caught her attention. Bending down, she retrieved the letter that had probably fallen from her grasp when she had brought the mail in. On the envelope, only the name "Mimi" was written across the cover in delicate handwriting. Her curiosity growing by the second, Mimi slowly opened her letter...  
  
Dear Mimi, The moment you had left Odaiba, I had felt my heart sink down to the pit of my stomach. I had wanted to just run up to you and take you into my arms but courage fell short of my intentions. Since that day, I would dream of the day when I'd finally see your beautiful smile and your chocolate brown eyes light up with that life that made me fall for you. You have meant so much to me and even now I wish to just be able to hold you in my arms. Your heart is full of a love and sincerity that I want more than anything to call my own. You already won my heart, may I please win yours? Please say you'll be my valentine...  
  
Yours Forever, Anonymous  
  
"Oh wow..." was all Mimi could whisper. Her cheeks filled with a blush as she quickly scanned over her letter again, making sure that each word truly had been written and that she had read it right. After confirming her thoughts, Mimi sat back in her chair and sighed happily, each Digidestined running through her mind as she wondered which had sent her this letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is so romantic! Who do you think sent it to you?" Sora eagerly inquired, smiling from ear to ear as she re-read Mimi's letter.  
  
Mimi blushed, shaking her head. "I absolutely have no idea! I know that both Tai and Takeru hadn't sent it, mainly because Takeru is dating Kari and you're dating Tai. Unless..."  
  
Sora mockingly glared at her friend. "Are you saying that my Taichi is thinking about cheating on me?"  
  
"Well, no offense Sora, but what young boy wouldn't want me?" she giggled jokingly.  
  
"I don't recognize the handwriting," Miyako stated, taking the letter from Sora as she read over it, "but I'm guessing that one of the other digidestined may know something about this. Where are the guys anyways? They're supposed to be here by now."  
  
All of the digidestined had agreed to have lunch together on Valentine's day, to both celebrate the holiday and Mimi's return to Odaiba. It would be the first time in a year where all of them would be reunited. But so far, only Miyako, Mimi, and Sora had shown up, which got the three girls a bit suspicious.  
  
"They're at least half an hour late...what the hell is taking so long?" Miyako grumbled.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "I bet Tai is getting a 'last-minute-gift' for Sora because he forgot today was Valentine's day. That would be typical."  
  
"Hey, I resent that remark! I doubt Tai forgot anything. The only thing he ever forgets is to do his homework," Sora stated.  
  
The girls laughed and teased each other for a few more minutes, until Yamato came running in, covered in sweat (ooh, that's attractive!) and panting heavily. He collapsed in the booth beside Sora, taking a moment to quickly catch his breath. The girls raised their eyebrows at him, secretly inquiring what had taken him so long.  
  
"Sorry bout that," he said, blushing as he realized how late he was. "But I was supposed to pick up TK and Kari and at the last minute, they decided to ditch lunch to do something on their own. TK has some big surprise planned for her or something."  
  
"Oh great! So much for the reunion," Sora muttered.  
  
"Don't worry. They'll be at the dance tonight. We'll at least have sort of a reunion there," he said.  
  
Remembering her letter, Mimi quickly handed it to Yamato and watched as he read over it. "Do you recognize the handwriting? Do you know who wrote it?"  
  
Yamato placed it back on the table, shrugging his shoulders and looking down in embarrassment. Before either girl could say anything, he muttered that he had to go to the washroom and quickly walked away. The three girls looked at each other, wondering what was up with him.  
  
"I think he knows who wrote it," said Miyako, after a moment of silence.  
  
Both Sora and Mimi agreed. Their conversation soon continued back to who probably wrote it when Tai ran in, followed by both Ken and Daisuke. The three of them sat in the curved booth, throwing plastic bags filled with candy, cards, and flowers on the table.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Tai said, "but we couldn't find Koushiro, Jyou, or Iori at the mall. They were supposed to help us pick out a few things for Valentine's day but, knowing those three, they probably ditched us to avoid the crowds. The mall was quite busy today."  
  
"Yeah," Ken added, "turns out that almost every man in Odaiba forgot that today was Valentine's day, just like Tai-OUCH"  
  
Tai smiled innocently as Ken winced in pain, rubbing his shin from underneath the table. Sora glared at Tai and Mimi couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So what kind of gifts did you get for us?" she asked.  
  
Tai pulled out a bunch of candy from one of the bags. "I just got you girls pretty much the same thing. I picked out a small bag of candy hearts for each of you..."  
  
"...I also bought each of you a bouquet of your favorite flowers," Ken added.  
  
"...and I decided to get each of you a box of chocolates. Happy Valentine's day!" Daisuke finished.  
  
Mimi eagerly accepted her chocolates, candy, and pink blossoms from each of the boys, hugging them happily. Both Sora and Miyako also accepted their gifts although Sora remained a bit peeved at her boyfriend. But Tai admitted that he had something else for her that he was going to give her at the dance tonight, leaving Sora to be ashamed for doubting him and questioning what this mystery gift could be.  
  
As the friends chatted, Yamato suddenly returned from the washroom and took a seat beside Daisuke, staying as far away from the girls as possible. He hoped that they would remain chatting with everyone else and not continue to inquire about the letter. The last thing he needed was to blurt out the identity of 'Anonymous'. But, cruel fate couldn't hold back Mimi's curiosity.  
  
"Are you okay, Yamato? Your reaction to the letter was quite strange. Do you know who wrote it?" she asked, turning her attention to the blond.  
  
Yamato gulped. Just look her in the eyes and try to lie. Don't give anything away just yet, he told himself. He looked straight into Mimi's eyes but quickly turned away from her prying gaze. He just couldn't lie to her! But he'd have to try.  
  
"No," he muttered, trying to sound somewhat convincing. But when the others heard what Mimi and Yamato had been saying, they had questions of their own.  
  
"What letter?" Daisuke demanded.  
  
Mimi handed him the letter. "This one. I'm sure I recognize the handwriting, I just can't tell who wrote it. Do you know who?"  
  
Davis grinned. "Of course I do. The person who wrote this is -MMPH!"  
  
Before he could say anything, Yamato covered Daisuke's mouth, replying, "As if Daisuke would know. He thinks he knows everything but he doesn't know who wrote this."  
  
Daisuke glared at him.  
  
Tai nodded. "Honestly, don't listen to him. It's not like any of us know anything about the person who sent you that letter so stop asking."  
  
Sora nodded slyly. "Right Tai, you DONT know, do you?"  
  
Sweat started to form on his forehead. "Well...umm...w-why would I know?"  
  
Yamato groaned, slapping himself on his forehead. Great Tai! Now they have no idea to suspect you know his identity!  
  
"I think that the two of you know something," Miyako said, pointing at both Tai and Yamato. "Tell us right now before we will be forced to get the answer out of you."  
  
"For the last time, we don't know anything!" Tai replied.  
  
"Oh c'mon...please..." Mimi whispered, giving Tai and Yamato a desperate look.  
  
Tai looked at Yamato and Yamato shook his head. "If it helps, I can tell you that 'Anonymous' plans to reveal himself at the dance tonight. Until then, I can't say anything else," he said, disappointing the girls.  
  
"You girls should stop worrying about it. To tell you now would probably only ruin the surprise," Ken stated, placing down the letter.  
  
"I guess you're right," Mimi sighed. I just wish that I knew who he was...what if he's not as great as I expect him to be. But reading the letter again, she knew that it doesn't matter who he was, as long as his feelings written in the letter were both true and sincere. /p Jyou, Iori, and Koushiro soon showed up, apologizing for ditching the guys on their Valentine's day outing to the mall. All of them soon had their lunch as Mimi looked from each of them, trying hard to solve her ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night had arrived quickly. All the Digidestined met up in the gymnasium at Odaiba high, which had been decorated with red and pink hearts. The whole room had a romantic theme, including the very music that was playing throughout the gym. Everyone had dressed formal for this night, including Daisuke who never had worn a tux in his life. Although he did complain every two seconds about his collar, everyone still had fun.  
  
Mimi had arrived dressed in a beautiful pink gown, that reached down to her feet. Her hair was swept up in a classy bun, with her long bangs falling in front of her face. Her sleeveless gown complimented her wonderful figure and the tone of her lightly tanned skin. But other than the way she looked, Mimi had a lot more on her mind as her eyes scanned the gym.  
  
None of the guys had approached her yet about the letter, although she had already shared a dance with both Jyou and Ken. Both of them didn't seem too interested in her love life, they mainly just asked if she missed being in America or about her life so far in Odaiba. Mimi also noticed that both of them seemed a bit preoccupied with other girls at the moment.  
  
Sighing, she sat down on the nearest chair and looked around again. Although she never had enjoyed being left out of a dance, she hated waiting to discover who 'he' was even more. The frustration and anticipation were killing her as the night dragged on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you slip up?" Jyou asked, nervously glancing at Mimi from across the gym.  
  
Matt groaned. "For the last time, Jyou, I didn't slip up! Why? Do you think she knows?"  
  
Koushiro detected the worry in his friend's voice and found himself becoming just as nervous. "Sh-she can't know. She would have done something by now. You know how impatient Mimi is. As long as it's a surprise, the plan will have gone through perfectly."  
  
The three guys stared at each other for a few seconds, then back at Mimi. Any moment now, 'Anonymous' will have to go over there and make his confession, a task that could scare even the bravest warrior. Her rejection would be like facing a million deaths.  
  
I hope she's prepared, thought Koushiro. Her refusal to induce in a relationship is more than anyone could possibly bare. He then looked over at his friend Jyou, wondering what was going inside his own head.  
  
If only you knew, Jyou thought. All those wasted years...if only you hadn't moved, maybe this would have been an easier task. But even he knew that admitting one's true emotions was never exactly easy. A person's reaction could bring fear to the heart of anyone.  
  
I wish I hadn't slipped like that, Yamato thought. If I had to deal with her questioning eyes any longer, I would have told her the truth. I could never lie to her. Lying to someone so sincere was like holding tending to a severely wounded creature. One wrong move, and they'd be gone forever.  
  
Turning to his two friends, 'Anonymous' nodded silently to both of them and began to make his way across the gymnasium floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi sighed sadly, gazing again at the gym's red-postered walls. Maybe he's too afraid to reveal himself, she thought. Maybe he's afraid of my reaction. But I don't care who he is. If only I did know who he was, maybe then I'd be able to tap into my true feelings. To feel love for an anonymous boy...it's crazy. But he isn't so mysterious to me. He must be someone that I've been close to. But who...???  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Mimi's eyes went wide as she realized that this may be the final moment, this may be her 'Anonymous'. Finding courage she knew hadn't existed, she slowly turned around to face the boy who had taken her heart with a few simple, words.  
  
As she gazed at his face, she felt her heart beat faster, her body turn into liquid jelly as he stared into her eyes. His eyes said everything; she could see his love for her like a fiery passion, burning all within it's path. His cheeks were faintly pink, with the tinge of a childish blush as his lips curled into a sincere smile.  
  
"You're not disappointed, are you?" he whispered, looking down to the floor as he awaited her answer.  
  
Mimi smiled and reached out, delicately lifting his chin so that she could gaze into his beautiful eyes. "The one thing I could never be is disappointed in someone who cares for me so much..."  
  
He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: Who is 'Anonymous'? Was it Jyou, Koushiro, or Yamato? That's up for you to decide, Mimi fans ^_~! As some of you may know, I've always been a true blue Mimato fan but for this fic, I decided to allow the fans to choose his identity. I wanted to create a short, sweet story that could please as much of the fans as possible. Sorry if you wanted Michi or takimi. I decided to let them be taken in this fic. But anyways, Happy Valentine's Day!!! 


End file.
